Harry Potter Playlist
by SolemnMischiefManager
Summary: A collection of songs that remind me of Harry Potter! DISCLAIMED NONE OF THESE SONGS BELONG TO ME THAT IS WHY NO ARTISTS ARE MENTIONED! (If you badly want to know the artists because you can't figure out from the song name just PM me)


**My Harry Potter Playlist!**

*admit it you have one…*

**We are young**

** _I just imagine this for the Marauders all the way, when they were causing trouble and being awesome…_**

**Mama do the hump**

**_Come on, admit it you wanted to see Fred and George sing this to Mrs Weasley? What their little dance bit in Goblet of Fire and you'll know what I mean!_**

**Parachute**

**_I kinda think Bill and Fleur for this because the Weasley's took a while to accept Fleur and I imagine they kept the er more passionate part of their relationship private and that Fleur always felt safe around Bill_**

**Take it off**

**_I sort of think the DA meeting in the Hogs Head and I also think Death Eaters, its kind of a mix of both for me but I still love the song_**

**It's time**

**_The build up to the Battle of Hogwarts, It's time to begin isn't it?_**

**Try**

**_I want to say I think Ginny and Harry for this but its more Remus and Tonks I imagine their was a lot of flirting between the two of them before Tonks told Remus how she felt and they finally tried for a relationship even though it was doomed_**

**How do you like me now**

**_Sirius when he saves Harry at the Department of Mysteries – poof of white light Mr Padfoot appears then POW get away from my Godson you bow wearing aristocratic dick!_**

**The power of love**

**_Lily/Harry and a little bit of Narcissca in there because a Mother's love saved Harry twice guys – but mainly Lily and Harry _**

**Titanium**

**_Harry survived the Killing Curse twice? Plus in the music video that weird buck tooth kid is in a forest – Harry's in a forest to sacrifice himself to Voldemort. Coincidence? I think not!_**

**I need you now**

**_Harry and Ginny when Harry leaves, Ginny would be heartbroken and not know what to do and Harry took the Marauder's Map out most nights just to watch Ginny on it, aww so sweet…_**

** L490**

**_ I know this isn't exactly a song but this music is used in a lot of movies and always gives me goosebumps, you'll recognise it if you listened to I'm sure of that, it takes about a minute to get to the good bit of the song but then you'll understand why I associate it with HP_**

**The one that got away**

**_I think of this for Snape and Lily even though I really dislike that pairing and just have to point out Lily loved James and married him, she wasn't tricked or forced into it, James changed for the better like all teenage boys and Lily loved him for it_**

** Run (acoustic)**

**_For Harry and Ginny when Harry appears dead, their should have been more Hinny fluff I just love fluff_**

**Just give me a reason**

**_Lily and James because it takes Lily seven years to realise she likes James and she really needed a reason_**

**Light em up**

**_I imagine this for the scene in Deathly Hallows Part 2 in the Room of Requirement because of the fire, I just think it fits plus this song is awesome_**

**Flightless bird, American mouth**

**_Again I think Bill and Fleur at their wedding when their dancing and the wedding is crashed because Fluer's dress in the movie kind of reminds of bird wings and I just think the song works for their relationship_**

**Stay**

**_Hermione and Ron because Hermione begged Ron to stay but he still left leaving Harry to awkwardly comfort a crying girl by giving her a blanket…just no…_**

**Stronger**

**_The build up to the fight in the Department of Mysteries because its kind of the first real big fight scene we see and it awesome despite being only a few minutes long_**

** Sing**

**_The pupils of Hogwarts throughout the years, I think the lyrics really apply to this more because of what they mean that the war affects everyone not just Harry and his friends_**

**Fighter**

**_Hermione after being tortured by Bellatrix because she came back fighting harder than ever and decided to break into Gringotts – to be honest I miss the days when you could just eat ice cream for comfort instead of flying on dragons_**

** King and Lionheart**

**_Jus Lily and James all the way, the lyrics utterly apply to them because James is Lily's King Lily's the Lionheart because of her Gryffindor courage and the love she has for James and Harry, plus I can guess they never wanted to run and hide – we won't run…_**

**Grace Kelly**

**_Chorus breaks in and just imagine Tonks changing her hair to all these colours – WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?!_**

**Talk Dirty**

**_I imagine Sirius said this to loads of girls and got laid and then James said it to Lily and thought for years he couldn't have children_**

** Rock DJ**

**_I've got the gift going to stick it in the girl? Of course it's Sirius Black! Anyone who doubts Sirius being a player at Hogwarts is just kidding themselves_**

**Counting Stars**

**_I really have a lot of ideas to go with this song, in the end I kind of fix with Harry and the fights he went through and how he wishes a lot of it hadn't happened_**

** Babel**

**_There isn't any real deep meaning to how I link Harry Potter with this, I just imagine a few of the couples but one always reoccurs and its Fred and Angelina their relationship was completely ignored and I can't imagine how hard his death must have been on her _**

**What doesn't kill you**

**_This is used a lot and I think you can guess who it's for – Harry_**

**We are young**

**_The Marauders again I can just imagine them on a night out in a Muggle town and Remus sat at the bar saying to the bartended my friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state in reference to James and Sirius's whereabouts_**

**Bullet**

**_This is a really odd song to be on this list I know but I just think know when I watch Order of the Phoenix that Harry is just about to kill himself at any given moment and I'm almost waiting after Sirius dies – WHICH I'M STILL NOT OVER – for him to point his wand at himself and go, "Well I'm off, Avada Kedavra!"_**

**We are your friends**

**_The Marauders first finding out Remus is a werewolf and how they won't let him down because their friends and he'll never be alone again, a promise they couldn't keep…_**

**Runaway**

**_When Hermione, Ron and Harry leave home, mostly when Hermione had to erase her parents memory of her to keep them safe – I've got to runaway…_**

**The Only Exception**

**_I'm not a big fan of relationships that didn't happen but I have a few exceptions and one of them is Fred and Hermione and this makes me think of them all the time because Hermione would never fall for someone like Fred and Fred would never fall for someone like Hermione but they were the only exceptions to their rules_**

**Don't you worry child**

**_Lily's last words to Harry in DH Part 2, they were so sad and made me cry but I also think of Sirius and all the advise he gave Harry especially in Order of the Phoenix, they really set it up so we got attached to Sirius then they killed him – I'm sure I wasn't the only one in the cinema who threw my popcorn in rage_**

**For the first time**

**_ I like to imagine Harry had a breakdown after Voldemort was defeated and that when he finally had time to mourn those he had lost he had a breakdown and slipped into a dark place and he and Ginny had to start all over again and it was like they were meeting for the first time _**

** Little Lion man**

**_ I think of Sirius and James and Lily because Sirius blamed himself for suggesting for Peter to be the Secret Keeper and felt guilty for James and Lily's deaths – I really fucked it up this time…_**

** Rhythm of Love**

**_ Just all the couples really, when Neville goes looking for Luna because he's crazy for her, when Harry kisses Ginny for what might be the last time and Ron and Hermione FINALLY kiss – we may only have tonight…_**

**Love is easy**

**_I think Ron and Hermione for the irony that their love really was not easy but the whistling makes me think of the birds Hermione set on Ron in Half Blood Prince so deal with it!_**

**Things my Father said**

**_Harry mourning over Sirius because he was like his Father and thinking of how he'll never have James to give him advice and help him through the dark times – oh great now I made myself sad…_**

**Uprising**

**_The DA badassing it up – watch out toad pace we badass MOFO'S! (imagine if that was their slogan…)_**

**Marry you**

**_Come on guys does anyone really think James did the traditional get down on one knee when proposing to Lily? No, I hope he pulled out a Glee like extravaganza that embarrassed the heck out of Lily because he used a shit load of magic in a Muggle place_**

**Zombie (Acoustic)**

**_ The visions Harry sees of Voldemort hurting people, I'm guessing he got a bit messed up from seeing them…_**

** I won't give up**

**_Ginny because she never gave up on Harry, not really…_**

**Sweet dreams**

**_I really love the dark version of this song because it makes me think of the visions Harry has because they are some scary ass dreams especially the Mr Weasley one – poor ginger…_**

** Landslide**

**_If you've ever watched the movie Jack Frost and remember the scene when Charlie is building a snow man for the first year without a Dad, this is the song that plays throughout that scene – now apply that to Harry and Sirius and put Sirius' death scene on slow mo – then cry your heart out for years because she killed Sirius Black!_**

**Girl on fire**

**_I think a kind of Lily and Ginny mix because they were both fiery red heads who let no one get in their way and fought what they believed in and for those they loved_**

**Things we lost in the fire**

**_Well we only lost Crabbe in the fire but you get the point…_**

**Busy**

**_After the war I imagine that Harry slept for about five weeks straight but spent as much time with Ginny doing nothing but catching up and being cute and sweet and awwwwwww_**

** When we collide**

**_Because Lily and James collided a lot but eventually came together (not in that way you sick perverts!)_**

**Knight of Cydonia**

**_When Harry and co are flying the Thestrals to safe Sirius from Voldemort…_**

**Somewhere only we know**

**_Ron and Hermione through the years and how their love blossomed – basically fluff but still good!_**

**Rolling in the deep**

**_Harry when he's visiting his parents graves as he thinks about the live he could have had, the house he could have grown up in, the friends he could have had…_**

** Hero**

**_How everyone sees Harry – a hero_**

** Too close**

**_Harry and Ginny, Harry's too close to Voldemort for him to love Ginny and therefore he has to break up with her even though he doesn't want too_**

**Troublemaker**

**_Angelina and the Weasley twins, they got her hooked the minute they sat down…_**

**Thanks for the memories**

****** _I kinda think Tom Riddle type thing with all the memories Dumbledore has of him and how Harry got Slughorns memories, not my best idea but I really like the song…_**

** A thousand years**

**_Lily and James because they'll always love each other even after death and will always love Harry, maybe Snape and Lily as well because Snape loves her, always._**

**Your song**

**_When Hermione and Ron are playing the piano in Grimmauld Place when you see how much Ron cares for Hermione…_**

**Mumford & Sons – The Cave**

**_When the trio are camping, sleeping in caves and forests for months but their still managing to fight…_**

**Seven nation army**

**_Everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, Muggle-borns, Purebloods, Halfbloods, Werewolves, Giants, Metamorphmagus's and Centaurs – mainly the good side though_**

**Who you are**

**_Luna Lovegood because she stayed true to who she was and what she believed in even when people judged her and called Loony – I don't seem have Harry Potter's child named after them…_**

**Daylight**

**_Remus and Tonks before Remus has seen a lot of dark times and suffered a lot and their both just hoping to see the light and create a save place for their son that sadly did not include them_**

**The Swarm**

**_Voldemort thinking he had defeated Harry and had won and that he had had control – well haha in our face baldy!_**

**One way or another**

**_I can imagine James coming up with loads of crazy plans to try and win over Lily but failing dramatically each time, I can imagine Sirius helping just for the amusement of seeing James get kicked in the balls – again_**

**Army of two**

****** _ I don't know why but Voldemort and Bellatrix come to mind…_**

**It's a beautiful day**

**_Voldemorts dead, Harry's celebrating! Break of the Firewhisky boys! _**

**The little things**

**_When Harry's undesirable number one – have you heard the news? And when Hermione's rumoured by the Prophet to be travelling with him – bad things come in twos_**

**Homeward bound**

**_Every time Harry's on the train (or flying car, can't forget that can we) to Hogwarts because Hogwarts is his home_**

**Good girls go bad**

**_Sirius and James – players! You know this song just describes them._**

**I'm yours**

**_Ron and Hermione because Ron fell hard for Hermione and it took a while for her to finally admit her feelings for that beautiful ginger bastard_**

**All these things that I've done**

**_I've got soul but I'm not a soldier – the DA weren't ready to fight, they were to young, but they did anyway because they had souls unlike Voldemort_**

**Dream on**

**_Automatically I think Remus – all these lines on my face getting clearer. Because he had to forget the past to go on with the future despite having to suffer so much_**

** Kidz**

**_The Golden Trio because they were out there fighting making peace tonight, plus how badass were the kids at Hogwarts when Voldemort attacked?_**

**Small bump**

**_James before Harry was born and how he knew his son would be in danger and he wished it was different and that his son didn't have to be marked for death – you might be left with my hair but you'll have your Mother's eyes…_**

**Lost generation**

**_Fred and George, because they really did not try to be academic at all, it was just fireworks, bombs, instant darkness powder, love potions and QUIDDITCH BITCHES!_**

**Feeling good**

**_When Voldemorts dies its sunrise, a new dawn on a new day, and Harry's feeling good…_**

**Love me again**

**_Ron earns back Hermione's trust and though he did not know it love after he left, same for Remus and Tonks and maybe a bit for Harry and Ginny because I imagine Ginny being pretty emotional and being pissed at Harry for leaving coming back faking his death then being like surprise – yeah, your brothers dead…_**

**Wrecking Ball**

**_I had a nightmare and instead of Miley Cyrus it was Snape, and for some odd reason it worked…_**

**Human again**

**_The Marauders out during a Full Moon, in the morning you will feel human again…_**

** Sun goes down**

**_Remus when he becomes a werewolf, this song just makes me think werewolves! _**

**Skyfall**

**_When Harry sees Fred, Remus and Tonks bodies in the Great Hall and he remembers everyone else he has lost and he feels like everything is breaking…_**

**Oh my goodness**

**_James's feeling when Lily walked by him to leave his and Sirius's compartment when they insulted Snape, and how James knew in that moment he was going to marry Lily Evans.._**

**Wake me up**

**_Harry eleven to seventeen – so wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older…_**

**Safe & Sound**

**_A lot of the couples really because they make each other feel safe and as if there isn't a war going on…_**

** O'Children**

**_Not just for Hermione and Harry's little dance moment but because this song just fits perfectly to Deathly Hallows and how much they all lose, plus it kind of works that the song was written about the Holocaust and about how a lot of people had to suffer_**

** Teenagers**

**_The Marauders because I'm sure they scared the living shit out of most teachers throughout their time at Hogwarts_**

**Omen**

**_Sirius Black – Padfoot – the Grimm – it's an omen of death! Nailed it!_**

**Born to die**

**_Harry was raised like a pig for slaughter, he was born to die effectively, though I'm pretty sure Voldemort wasn't planning on killing him then asking the Death Eater's okay so who wants the leg?_**

**Never**

**_James and Lily because it's an old song and would fit their era plus James never gave up or hid how much he loved Lily much to her annoyance_**

**Spectrum**

**_Moody call Tonks Nymphadora, "Don't call me Nymphadora," She replied as her hair changed colour – say my name, and every colour illuminates…_**

***Favourite one!***

**Ho hey**

**_Imagine this, Voldemorts just died and everyone's grieving in the Great Hall after Harry returned the Elder Wand and talked to Dumbledore. Then the song starts to play, no one knows where it comes from but everyone's to heartbroken to acknowledge it. Harry then walks over to Mrs Weasley whose crying by Fred's body, he take he hands and pulls her up, he gives her a hug and wipes away her tears and whispers to her, "Thanks Mum," He then pulls her into the middle of the Great Hall and starts to dance with her, he knows its bad but it makes her smile. Harry then goes over to Mr Weasley and takes the mans hand and gives it to Mrs Weasley's, he does the same with Bill and Charlie, then Percy and George, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Luna, Neville and Parvarti, Dean and Seamus, Padma and Lavender, Angelina and Katie, Oliver and Lee, McGonagall and Flitwick, Kingseley and Hagrid. Because Harry's realised that the people around him are his family, the Weasley's are all the blood he needs and the family he's been shown, and the friends who fought for him and with him, played Quidditch with him, laughed with him, believed him when no one else would and helped him through the darkest of times are the people he never thought he have the chance to meet –Mrs Weasley whose the best cook, Mr Weasley who liked to talk to him, Bill who helped Harry with Griphook, Charlie who worried about Harry more than dragons, Fleur whose little sister Harry saved, Percy who Harry never really liked but forgave the quickest, Fred and George who Harry gave his Triwizard winnings to, Ron who Harry sat with and ate with, Ginny who brought Harry out of his dark place , Hermione who was Mud-blood and proud,, Loony Lovegood who saved Harry from the Nargles,, Neville who destroyed a Horcrux, Parvarti who went to the Yule Ball with him, Dean who didn't take sides, Seamus who believed him in the end, Padma who didn't dance with Ron, Lavender who was attacked by Greyback, Angelina who scared him half to death, Katie who was happy for him being Captain, Oliver who cried when Harry won the game for him, Lee who liked Harry's dog, McGonagall who promised to help him become an Auror, Flitwick who gave him mice, Kingseley who trusted him to the end and Hagrid who was his first friend. The survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts are crying and smiling at the same time as they remember those who fell and those who they lost but never forget one another, the hardships they faced and the bonds for live they made. Harry's hugging them all and smiling with them all, he holds Ginny for the longest missing the sweet flower scent of her. He jokes with Dean and Seamus and promises to look at the store for George, he tells Percy he did the right thing and thanks Ron for being his brother. He tells Hermione she never has to be ashamed of who is again, and Mrs Weasley holds him and simply says thank you. And the Boy Who Lived who belonged at Hogwarts in his world, with his family finally saw the light on the long winding path that no longer had Voldemort ahead. _**


End file.
